


Letting the Pieces Fall

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki wants to go to class. Doumeki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting the Pieces Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 06-26-2007

“What is your problem?” Watanuki hissed. “That asshole just… He just… AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE!”

Shizuka leveled calm eyes on Watanuki. “It doesn’t matter.”

“The hell it doesn’t,” Watanuki snorted. “You know, if he spreads this around school, your entire reputation is going to be ruined.”

He rolled his eyes. Leave it to Watanuki to think of the least significant thing. “I don’t do much to maintain my reputation,” he pointed out drolly.

“Oh god,” Watanuki cried. “What if Himawari-chan hears about this!?”

“Kunogi already knows.”

“No, she doesn’t!”

There was no point in arguing, Shizuka decided. After all, Watanuki wasn’t going to believe him. He nipped Watanuki’s collarbone and slid his hand into the other boy’s pants, placing the heel of his palm right over Watanuki’s rapidly returning erection.

“What are you doing?” Watanuki hissed, but the hiss was different from the last one, and Shizuka congratulated himself on a job well done.

“Picking up where we left off,” he replied reasonably, taking Watanuki’s nipple into his mouth and sucking. He was rewarded with a breathy moan and Watanuki thrusting his hips against Shizuka’s hand.

“But,” Watanuki groaned, “we could be interrupted. Again.”

If Watanuki didn’t shut up, they would be, his mind pointed out helpfully. He agreed with his mind, so he set about reducing Watanuki to a mass of quivering nerves. Five minutes passed of blessed silence, occasionally punctuated with breathy moans or pleas for more, more, god please MORE, before Watanuki started talking again.

“We have to – god, where the hell did you learn to do that with your tongue? – get to class,” Watanuki panted, hands threaded through Shizuka’s hair.

Shizuka pulled away long enough to growl, “Shut up,” before resuming, scraping his teeth along the length of Watanuki and running his tongue on the underside of Watanuki’s erection.

“God, yes,” Watanuki babbled, “almost. Class. Almost time. GOD.”

That, Shizuka thought, was it. He bit Watanuki’s dick and pulled away, scowling, and watched Watanuki’s face go from pleasure to pain.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Watanuki shrieked. “YOU BASTARD! THAT HURT!”

“I’m surprised you noticed,” Shizuka bit out. “What with thinking about class and everything else.”

“OH MY GOD,” Watanuki yelled, probing the bite gingerly. “WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF LUNATIC? WHO BITES A GUY THERE? DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SELF-CONTROL?”

His scowl deepened. “Sorry,” he replied testily. “I guess I was so focused on getting to class that I forgot what I was doing.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Watanuki asked, incredulous.

“I don’t know,” Shizuka replied haughtily. “What do you think?”

“What is your problem today?” the other teen demanded.

He stood, dusting his knees off, and turned around. “Forget it, don’t you have to get to class?”

“Class? You think I can go to class right now?”

“Why not? That’s what you were so focused on.”

“YOU BIT ME, YOU ASSHOLE, AND YOU’RE TELLING ME TO GO TO CLASS?”

Shizuka smirked. Seeing Watanuki all riled up made him want to push him against the wall and continue what he had started. Watanuki, he thought, probably wouldn’t be too thrilled with the idea.

“What are you smirking at? You think this is FUNNY, Doumeki?” Watanuki demanded.

To hell with what Watanuki thought, he decided, rounding on Watanuki and pressing him against the wall. Watanuki’s eyes were hooded, but there was still sparks of anger flying about in the irises. He leaned forward, pressing his lips roughly to Watanuki’s.

Watanuki moaned into his mouth, teeth sinking into Shizuka’s lower lip, and he groaned, grinding his hips into Watanuki’s.

He pulled away, attaching his lips to Watanuki’s neck, and Watanuki moaned, “Bastard, I hate you,” except the way his breath caught and the end gave way to a high pitched keening sound took the sting out of it.

Shizuka smiled against Watanuki’s neck and reached between their bodies, grabbing Watanuki’s erection roughly. Watanuki made a strangled sound in his throat, digging his nails into Shizuka’s shoulders, growling in frustration at the cloth that separated his hands from skin.

Hands grappled with the buttons on Shizuka’s jacket, then his shirt, and the clothes were pushed out of the way, pooling around his elbows. Nails dug into his shoulders, and his breath caught in his throat.

Watanuki’s mouth was suddenly on his neck, biting and sucking and licking and nipping, and Shizuka sped up his strokes. Incomprehensible words were coming from Watanuki, muffled by Shizuka’s skin, and Shizuka was grinding himself against Watanuki’s hip, moaning into Watanuki’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Watanuki was crying out, body shaking, and Shizuka was following him. They panted, trying to catch their breath.

“You need new pants,” Watanuki said after a few minutes. “You can’t go to class like that.”

“We missed class,” Shizuka replied easily, buttoning his shirt. “School’s over. I have practice.”

Watanuki blinked for a moment. “What do you mean we missed class?”

Shizuka smirked in amusement. “Class ended a few minutes ago.”

He watched as Watanuki checked his watch and paled. “No,” he whispered. “YOU BASTARD! I HAD A TEST!”

“Tell the teacher you were sick. If you go now, flushed and rumpled, he’ll believe it.” He turned and waved over his shoulder, heading towards the clubroom. He had about ten minutes before anyone would be there, and he could change into his practice clothes before anyone could see the mess on his pants.

Watanuki’s screeching followed him through the courtyard. He wondered idly how long it would take Watanuki to realize where they were. He decided he’d hear about it soon enough.


End file.
